BAD GIRLFRIEND
by Princess of poison
Summary: Sometimes being good can get a lil' bit boring...then ya gotta spice it up!
1. Chapter 1

Bad Girlfriend~

Grimmjow licked his lips slowly as his eyes followed the languid movements of the figure before him. Raven silky strands fell into her smoky violet eyes as she twisted and contorted her limbs around the silver pole sensually. Her pale moonlight skin glowed in all of its glorious exposure, a tattoo of a butterfly peeking out of the top of her lacy black boy shorts as she dipped forwards, the pole being rubbed between her pink ass cheeks. His cerulean eyes glowed as they roved over her petite body, a smirk curling on his lips arrogantly as she cupped her pert breasts in their black lacy cups and bit her lower lip teasingly, running a hand through her jaw length hair. He was watching her, cerulean to violet, as she stared right back at him. Her full lips were shiny and pale pink and she grinned at him, slipping a hand into her panties to tease herself, the other hand groping her left breast roughly as she threw her head back and moaned softly. Her hips gyrated against her hand, and she pushed back on the pole with her ass as she squatted in her six inch black stilettos. The blue haired man felt a mix of pride, anger and amusement as he heard every other man in the vicinity jaw drop. She winked her inky lashes at him once before doing a flexible lift and sliding down the cold steel pole slickly, smacking her ass and blowing a kiss to all the men sporting saluting dicks and major nosebleeds, before the announcer spoke over the mike again.

"Thank you for that performance yet again Yuuki Onna, and feel free to come work for me! You perform at amateur night yet you're as good as any professional, gentlemen give it up for the lovely winter flower!" The blonde cried dramatically.

Applause thundered through the smoky club called Urahara's and the petite woman blushed as she stepped off the stage and pulled on her pale blue shift dress, before walking over to the blue haired man eyeing her cockily from his seat atop one of the tables. He was dressed in a black dress shirt casually unbuttoned to his chest, black slacks and black dress shoes, a black eyebrow piercing the only jewelry on him aside from his Rado wristwatch.

"What a performance", he said sarcastically, running a hand through his unruly blue hair.

The woman scoffed, running her fingertips over his exposed pectorals before dragging her pale pink nails hard on his flesh, her other hand coming to graze over his crotch lightly.

"You see you say that Grimm, but you're oh so tense and turned on, such a dirty boy. Didn't you like it?"

A hiss escaped his lips when she applied more pressure to his hard erection and ran the tip of her pink tongue over her lower lip, the action shooting a burst of heat straight to his cock.

"Stop teasing Rukia, you're the one who was spreading her hot pussy in front of a room of people and taunting them. It's a natural reaction, but consider it lucky I don't rip out any of these fucker's eyeballs for looking at what's mine. In fact I should", Grimmjow snarled.

Rukia smiled and rubbed him harshly, making him gasp. Damn, she was on it tonight. She was gonna make him work for it and suffer.

"Baby, I was thinking about you fucking my lewd hole so hard, your cum leaking out of me and it got me so wet while I was dancing, I almost came. Don't you want to feel my tight sheathe around you, as you fuck me harder and harder until I come all around your hard as steel cock?" she whispered in his ear, her free hand pulling on his hair.

"Enough," he spat, pulling her hand off his rigid cock she'd coaxed to full attention and grabbing her wrist tightly. "We're leaving. Now."

Damn her for being so sexy.

Rukia grinned and licked her lips, excited to taste her boyfriend's cum from all her actions earlier as he dragged her out of the club and into the cold street to his black BMW from the latest series. Lately he had been so busy with work, so had she, but she was feeling a little frustrated. What better way to let him know than frustrating him to the same level? It was only fair.

"When we get home, you're gonna fuckin' pay for pulling that stunt and showing other's what's mine", he growled. "I'm gonna fuck you until you go numb and can't walk".

Ooohhh…punishment fucking, she liked it.

"Care to make a wager?" Rukia suggested innocently, smiling like the Virgin Mary.

Grimmjow eyed her warily but agreed. "Yeah?"

"Whoever makes the other cum first wins? If I win, you have to fuck me doggie style on top of your Harley, in front of Ulquiorra, while you wear my Chappy bunny ears".

"You want me to fuck you in front of my brother wearing frickin bunny ears? Why?" he asked incredulously.

"He's always so emotionless; I wanna see what face he'll make", she pouted cutely.

"And when I win?" He purred in her ear, shoving her against his car and trapping her there.

Rukia laughed at her boyfriend's arrogant reply, he was always so confident in his abilities.

"Then I'll let you tie me up, gag me and use all of the S&M toys you bought and hid in your underwear drawer on me and even let you tape it", she whispered wickedly, waiting for his reaction.

"You've got yourself a deal baby", he grinned salaciously, bending his head to seal the arrangement with a wet, sloppy kiss that had her ripping his shirt open and him bucking his hips into her's softly.

They parted to enter the car, before speeding off into the night. It didn't matter who won, because they would enjoy either one just as much. That was one of the reasons he loved this woman, Rukia Kuchiki, his girlfriend, so damned much. She was a naughty little temptress, teasing other men to their peaks, pulling his hair when he's sucking her nipples, biting him while she rode him like a professional jockey riding a horse, getting off on him getting off, it was a lovely endless cycle of lust, desire and raw carnal fucking between the two.

Glancing over at his beautiful love, he briefly wondered just what expression his younger brother, her future brother-in-law, would make when he sees his older brother wearing bunny ears and fucking his girlfriend on top of the Harley. Knowing Ulqui, he would probably just stare or start jerking off, it was hard to tell. Hmmm…


	2. Chapter 2

"Mmmph!"

Rukia muffled a moan into Grimmjow's shirt as he pushed her hard against the front door of his apartment. The blueberry grinned and sucked with more effort on the pink little nipple of one of the breasts he had managed to yank out from her clothes.

"N-n-no f-f-faair", Rukia gasped, digging her stiletto heels into his back as he hoisted her up to wrap her legs around his waist and grind his throbbing cock into the place between her thighs. The place that was currently being covered by that scrap of lace he was itching to remove.

He pulled away from her breast to take her lips in a wet, sloppy kiss before he pulled away and grinded into her harder, his hands coming down to the front of her dress.

"I never said I played fair", he smirked, "Besides, you didn't say anything about rules".

To prove his point, he ripped apart her dress with brute force, the two halves hanging open and framing her underwear clad body, never breaking the rhythm of his thrusts.

"We're in the hallway!" She protested, grabbing a handful of his aqua locks and yanking on it. "Get us inside the fucking apartment first!"

He chuckled as he somehow managed to slip his card into the door and push it open without putting her down, but as soon as they were inside, the real game began.

She jumped off of him and pushed him harshly against the wall, an echoing thump against his broad solid body. Her dress was shucked off carelessly along with her heels, before she undid the clasp on her bra and let the lace fall to the floor. Rukia held Grimmjow's gaze as she did this, taking the power from him as she watched him breathe unsteadily. Then she was on him yet again, tongue seeking his mouth, fingers pulling off his clothes as he helped her undress him. Dress shoes were shucked away and he helped her rip his shirt off, his pants following it before he grabbed her wrists, hauling her up to straddle his hips as they began a tumultuous grinding and thrusting, with her shoving him into the foyer table and him clearing the surface with an impatient swipe that made something crash to the floor.

"Ahh…that was my favorite lamp", she breathed between his thrusts, her nails scratching at his biceps.

"Shut up…I'll buy you a new one…just let me fuck you", Grimmjow muttered as he latched his teeth on to one of her perky breasts, biting hard.

"Oh shit!"

The cry echoed deliciously in the empty room, between their symphony of moaning, groaning and gasping as they fucked through their clothes.

His hands were on her slender hips, looking so sensual in those lacy black boy shorts. Too bad they had to go.

"Grimm!" Rukia shrieked when she felt his teeth nip her harshly there as he ripped the panties off with his teeth, before his long, big fingers grabbed her slim legs and shoved them open as wide as they could go.

"Fuck, you smell good"; he whispered reverently, before he bared his canines to her and dove his head down between her thighs.

"Ooohhhhhh!" Rukia squealed loudly as her hot entrance was invaded by Grimmjow's large, probing tongue.

Said man grinned against her burning, wet flesh as he heard her moan and felt hands pulling his hair. He was getting drunk on her scent, and so help him God he was sure as fuck not gonna hold back tonight. The Pantera was ready to feast.

Rukia screamed under his skillful mouth as Grimmjow laved her hot pussy with his tongue, licking the hot slit to draw more of her sticky nectar out. He tasted her pink flesh experimentally, before plunging his big tongue fast and hard into her, fucking her that way as she could only arch her back and moan from sensations.

"Ffuukk….Grimmmyyy… "Her moans were barely words as he teased her walls with his appendage, making her muscles twitch involuntarily and shudders run down her spine to her toes. He was bringing her closer and closer to full pleasure, when all of a sudden his fingers replaced his tongue and began to plunge madly into her hot pussy, and his lips fastened upon her hard little clit as he nibbled and sucked at it roughly.

Oh, she was screaming now, and she was getting closer, so close, as her entire body trembled with sensation and she pulled on his blue hair to the point of pain. A little more, just a little more and he would win-

"Oof!" Grimmjow felt the wind knock out of him as his feisty little vixen kicked him in the head, effectively stopping her oncoming orgasm and getting him away from her. Apparently she wasn't as forgetful under pressure as he thought she was, but then again he had a bad habit of underestimating his woman. The blueberry wiped a thin stream of blood from his now- cracked lip and looked up at het from his position on the floor.

She was absolutely mouthwatering, and her scent clouded the entire room, making him hard to the point of pain as he watched her spread on the table, legs parted wantonly, pink folds puffy and covered with juices as she shone with sweat, her eyes gleaming.

Oh crap, he knew that look, and when she pounced on him suddenly, his thought was confirmed.

Her lithe, toned body knocked him back onto the floor, and before he could grab her hands, she was sitting on his chest, her body facing away from him as she tore his boxers apart, literally. Damn, she got an A plus for enthusiasm when it came to sex.

"Ugh", he choked out, when her small fist tightened around his aching, painfully hard cock. He was huge at nine inches, and her hand couldn't contain him but she was the only woman who could ever make him feel so much pleasure at this act.

Suddenly, her hand was gone and her moist mouth enveloped him whole, all the way down to the base of his shaft.

"Nnnhh", he gasped, as she slackened her jaw and began to quickly swallow him whole, her head bobbing in a rhythmic pattern that had him breathless and weak.

"Rukia, don't", Grimmjow ordered, as she began to move faster, her fingers cupping his balls making his body shudder sweetly. She paid no heed to his demands as she worked him thoroughly, until his fingers entered her roughly, stimulating her sensitive pussy. Damn it if he was gonna let her have all the power here. His thrusts were in time with her sucking, his long calloused fingers giving her no quarter as he fucked her savagely, while her movements on his cock grew more desperate as she unleashed her teeth on him, scraping his shaft.

Up, down, up, down…the rhythm continued at a fevered pitch, her teeth scraping his shaft while she tugged at his sack with her hands, his body strung rigid as his balls tightened in a familiar way.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck", he swore, sensation coursing through him at his impending release, as they both hit raw desperation in their movements. His hand was a blur now as he pounded into her sheathe, her walls constricting tightly around him as her body shuddered above his. Just a little more, just a little…

"Ahhhh...Fuckkk…."Grimmjow moaned, as a shudder racked him from his neck straight down to his toes. He was so close, but he had to give Rukia her's first. With trembling hands, Grimmjow scissored his fingers within her squeezing depths, bringing his other hand to her denuded little nub where he rubbed it roughly in small circles, making her clamp down on his cock with her teeth and they both screamed out in sweet bliss as they reached the edge.

Rukia hungrily swallowed Grimmjow's thick cords of cum as he shot his load down her throat, his hips bucking reflexively against her mouth. Her own body was racked with tremors and shudders of her orgasm as Grimmjow fastened his mouth to her entrance, drinking up the juices squirting out of her pussy as she rode it out, licking her until she was wet again.

Drunk off sensation, she rolled off of his heaving body and lay on her back beside him on the black soft carpet, her breathing a little too fast.

"That...That was…"

"Damned hot," Grimmjow breathed.

"Yeah…so when do you wanna wear the bunny ears?" Rukia asked slyly, turning her head to look at him.

"Me? Baby, you came first. You lost", Grimmjow snorted.

"I beg to differ", Rukia retorted sharply, "as I remember, you came first. I won."

Grimmjow grinned salaciously and propped himself up on one elbow, his other hand tracing along the curve of Rukia's hip.

"I've got a better idea. How about we settle this after a round of sex, if you feel up to it that is," he challenged.

He knew she wouldn't pass up the dare when her violet orbs narrowed sensually to half mast, her eyes flicking momentarily to his proudly erected cock, then back to his lips.

"The question is, can you keep up?" she muttered sassily, climbing on top of him and taking his lips.

The kiss was deep, wet and hot, and Grimmjow wasted no time reaching a hand down between her legs to delve into her pussy while his tongue fucked her mouth.

"Fuck, you're like a fucking river down here", he swore, delighting in how wet she was.

Rukia reached behind her with one hand, grabbing a hold of his big, hard cock and guiding it to her pussy.

"It's all your fault so take full responsibility," she stated, before impaling herself on his shaft in one smooth movement.

Their joined cries echoed in the room in unison as they became one, and Grimmjow fastened his hands tightly to his girlfriend's hips as he pounded into her from below and she bounced vigorously on top of him. They were both horny, lustful creatures and consumed by pleasure, they let themselves run free. Moaning, panting, grinding, fucking, they threw inhibition to the wind as they became animalistic.

Grimmjow thrusted savagely above her, one hand on her hip, the other pushing her face down into the carpet as he destroyed her small, tight pussy with his huge cock. He pounded her with his cock fully sheathed inside her, the sheer size and force tearing her insides into painful pleasure, and her screams of ecstasy were loud and unrestrained. He was marking her pale white skin with red love bites when the front door rattled and Ulquiorra stepped inside, freezing at the sight before him.

Grimmjow didn't so much as slow down, if anything he continued faster, ignoring his brother and flipping Rukia around, to fuck her in the missionary position, with one leg over his shoulder. To Rukia's credit she didn't even notice, too caught in the pleasure of their sex and fucking to pay attention to anyone but him as she clawed his back into red streaked markings.

Ulquiorra couldn't take his eyes off them, as he watched his brother fucking his girlfriend his body moved of its own accord as he reached into his pants and began stroking himself. Soon his cock was hard and firm in his hands, and pre cum leaked onto his fingers as he watched his brother's cock saw into Rukia's pink little cunt, being stretched so wide it must hurt her terribly. But she was screaming in pleasure at being so full, her little pussy tearing so sweetly.

His hands slid along his shaft faster as he imagined being inside of that little snug pussy, tearing it apart as he fucked her. In his mind it was him sawing into her, not his brother and as he watched them fuck, he quickened his ministrations. He was so caught up in watching them that he didn't realize they had changed positions once again, until he looked up from his stroking to see Rukia's wide, lust darkened violet eyes staring straight at him. His brother was thrusting desperately into her from the back, one of his hands gripping onto her short raven locks as he rammed his hips into hers, but his aqua eyes were looking at him too.

For some reason, with both of them looking at him like that, Ulquiorra felt his body tighten and they maintained eye contact as they all continued their actions. When Rukia cried out and began bucking under his brother, Grimmjow let out an animalistic growl and pounded into her a few times before they both screamed and their faces contorted in pleasure. At that same point, a gasp tore from Ulquiorra's throat as he came, his seed spewing all over his hand and falling in spurts onto the carpet.

As the three people in the room all recovered from their respective orgasms, Rukia turned her head to look her boyfriend in his eyes.

"Grimmy, baby, you win", she muttered, eyes flicking over to Ulquiorra standing near the door with his pants undone and his cock in his hand.

Grimmjow cackled as he watched his younger brother pull up his pants in a daze, wipe his hands self consciously on his clothes and walked out of the apartment without looking either of them in the eyes.

"So, are you worn out or can I fuck you again?" He whispered sensually in his woman's ear.

She shuddered when his tongue laved her earlobe, while his hands were sliding over her hips suggestively, his rigid cock against her leg.

She turned over beneath him and stretched her tired muscles, as he showered her neck with sharp little nips.

"On one condition", she purred, her hand reaching down to stroke his stiff erection. "Make me cum using your mouth alone."

She held his gaze with a smug smirk and an arched brow, and Grimmjow grinned at the obvious dare.

Challenge accepted.

She squealed loudly once again as he shoved her thighs apart and fastened his mouth to her throbbing pussy, the black panther tattoo on his back gleaming dangerously under the dim lights. The Pantera was going to feast.


End file.
